cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
T00017
Original title: “"The Silence"” Date added: 07/31/13 Date stored: 07/31/13 Not too long ago I found myself apart of a nightmare. This was something that I thought people made up just for a laugh or to scare a friend. Of course me surfing the internet a lot I see a lot of these stories or chain mails. People called them CreepyPasta's I just called them bullshit. Or at least I foolishly did back then. About a Month ago I was on Skype with my friends, Henry, Lauren and most importantly to me my closest friend, James. We're all fifth-teen and well we probably spent too much time on the internet and not enough time going out or what teenagers are supposed to do. Whilst we were on Skype Henry said that he had sent me an email which contained a picture file, so I told my friends that I’d be back in a second. I logged out of Skype and logged into my email. Now this was when the first strange occurrence happened, in my inbox was only two email's which is weird considering that only yesterday I had hundreds of email's that I hadn't bothered to delete, I shrugged it off as some auto clean-up done by the Server host. Looking at my two unread email's I noticed another weird thing, both Henry's and the other one was titled 'The Silence'. I wasn't too bothered with the other one so I went to Henry's first. There was no message to it what so ever. Just an attached PNG File. When I opened the file I slid backwards slightly on my chair. The Picture was a close up of a hung man, you could see the rope tightening around his neck and on his face was an expression of total peace with his finger held in a shush position over his mouth. This made me angry and I went back to the Skype call to shout at Henry, only to find that he had logged out less then ten seconds after I had. I spent the next twenty or so minutes in the Skype call but left because I was so freaked out by this image Henry had sent me that I wanted to know more, I don't know why but I guess I was fascinated in some weird way. Logging back into my email, I remembered on sight that along with the email Henry sent me there was another one, also entitled 'The Silence' when I opened this email there was just a link to a Skype page. When I clicked it, it instantly led me into a call with a user called “Mitciv Rehtona” This named puzzled me and when we were in the chat I said hello through my microphone. I got a response, I got the sound of a Women crying with what sounded like the worst amount of fear, I was shocked, I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't I was so stunned that I found it difficult to utter a single word out. A couple minutes went by and she said in a husky and crackly voice. “Hello, he is aware that you have recently received two emails both called 'The Silence'” Terrified, I wanted to ask her what the hell was going on! But I had a creeping feeling in my stomach as if she was being forced by someone or something to do this. I simply replied in fear of my own life. “Yes, I have” “Then you're aware of what you're dealing with” She snapped back. “AWARE OF WHAT?” I quickly replied, my breathing by this point was heavy, I had become paranoid about my window which was less then three feet away from me. She calmly replied in a way that made me believed she knew that her time was up... “Recheck the photo, then you'll see.” After this she left the call, I logged on as fast as I could into my email and opened the file Henry sent me, that is when I saw what I was dealing with. Behind the man, in the window, less then three feet away from him, was a man dressed in black with his finger in a shush position over his mouth...... Category:T Category:New Additions